The Voyage
by Analaa
Summary: Jenny a teenage girl goes to the end of the earth to rescue her sister from an evil wizard named dios. Along the way she has to deal with many obstacles with the help of a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-the start**

My name is Jenny Clark. I'm not a normal girl. I was at one time but that was before my little brother was stolen by an evil wizard. She was taken to the, well what I call the end of the earth.

I know how to get there. I have to go down a river on a boat. I then have to keep going with the current until I drop off a waterfall. I then will enter a total different world where wizards and witches live just like in Harry Potter, except I don't have anyone to help me.

You're probably wondering how I know where this other world is. Well the evil wizard Dios who took my sister left a note telling me all of this. I'm not sure why he would tell me where to find my sister. I realize this very well may be a trap but I don't care. I'm going to find my sister, Kaylee, and save her even if it means loosing my life in the process. I now set off to rescue my sister or die trying.

**So there's the first chapter. I hoped u liked it. Please review so I know if I should continue this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter i said her brother was kidnapped but it's not her brother it's her sister who was kidnapped. Well anyways here's chapter 2.**

I already have a car. My mom bought it last year for my sweet 16. That was before my mom disappeared. She was going to work. She is a single parent, my dad left her when she was 2 months pregnant with Kaylee. Anyways let me get back to the day my mom disappeared.

My mom hugged me goodbye as she headed off for work exactly 6 months ago. Her long wavy black hair fell on my shoulders as she kissed me on the cheek goodbye. She said she loved me as she studied me with her brown eyes and then she let go of me hugging Kaylee goodbye. That was the last time we saw our mother.

When our mom had still not returned the next day, Kaylee and I made a pact. We would not tell anyone that our mom had disappeared. We would go on with our lives as normally as possible. This was not really hard since mom was barely ever home since she worked 2 jobs. We had about $1,000 in emergency money in my mom's room. I got a job at McDonalds where I worked 30hr a week while also going to school. It was tough but my boss understood my position (well not that my mom was gone), so he let me work on my homework if the place wasn't busy.

I probably would have started to forget what my mom looked like, but I couldn't with Kaylee around. Kaylee had the same black hair and brown eyes as my mom. She even has the same teeth and smile as her, but she has a face of a 7yr old while my mom's is nearing 40(wait she turned 40 last week!) I looked more like my dad. I have his blond hair and blue eyes. I haven't seen my dad since I was 9, and even then I only saw him about once a month. I hated that I looked like him. I told my mom this once.

She explained that she loved me exactly the way I am. She said my physical appearance is the only thing that resembles my dad. She said I have inner beauty that her never possessed. She told me I was very protective of my family and I would never abandon them.

Now I'm sure you see why I have to find Kaylee and rescue her. I'm talking all the money, which is about $3000. My first thing to do is rent a canoe. I learned how to canoe a couple of years ago so I should be ok. I'm only going to pay to rent it out for 2 days. I know I'm going to need it longer but I can't afford it for longer. I need enough money for food and other supplies. I know it's bad to pretty much steal a canoe but you would do it too if someone you loved was in trouble. At least I hope you would.

I'm going to get in my beat up Volkswagen now. I hope I can get to the boat rental place by noon so I can be on my way to the river by 1. I guess I have to hope for the best. I should be fine, as long as no one tries to stop me on the way!

**So there's ch. 2. I know it was kind of boring but it was necessary so you can learn more about Jenny and her family.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_**It's about 12:10 now. I just got to the boat rental place. The owner's name is Jim. He's 38 years old with black hair and an olive complexion. He's only a few inches taller than me. I'd say about 5'8". **_

"_**Hello there miss. What can I do for you?" He says with a smile.**_

"_**I'm looking for a small canoe to rent out for a couple of days. One that will be good for rivers. It also has to be pretty cheap!" I quickly added.**_

"_**I have just the one for two days it would only be $200. Follow me!" Jim orders**_

_**I follow Jim to a corner of the yard. He points to a canoe over in the corner. It's small, about room for two people. It has a very bad paint job with a few chips in it.**_

"_**It's perfect!" I exclaim.**_

_**Jim helps me attach the boat to my car. As I'm driving down the road I see a boy about my age hitchhiking. He has short light brown hair and pale skin covered with dirt. He has a small cut on his cheek. I can't tell what color eyes he has from here.**_

_**I know I should keep going. But I couldn't just let him sit on the side of the road. I'm going to pull over.**_

"_**Hi, where are you going?" I ask.**_

"_**North," he answers.**_

"_**I'll bring you to the next city"**_

"_**Sounds good," he says while he gets in the passenger side.**_

_**We ride in silence for some time. I notice that he has beautiful green eyes. I decide to break the silence by asking a question. I hate awkward silence.**_

"_**So what's your name?"(I know a very creative question).**_

"_**Chase, yours?" He asks.**_

"_**Jenny, so why were you walking on the side of the road?" I ask nervously not knowing if he wants to answer the question.**_

"_**Sight seeing," he says casually.**_

"_**What do you want to see?" I ask suspiciously. **_

"_**I'm planning to rent a boat to go on Rios Dios; you know the small river close to here." Chase says.**_

_**I had stopped listening after he said Rios Dios. That's the river I am headed to, to save Kaylee. Why would he want to go there? The river isn't that popular. Maybe he's a wizard or something. If he is I got to be careful. He may be on Dios side.**_

"_**So where are you canoeing?" Chase says breaking me from my thoughts.**_

"_**Oh, just on a river," I say nervously.**_

"_**Which river?" Chase asks.**_

"_**Not sure yet," I lie.**_

"_**Well don't go to Rios Dios. It's not very safe there." He warns.**_

"_**What do you know about it?" I blurt out. Shoot I shouldn't of said that.**_

"_**Well, wait what do you mean? Where are you really headed?" Chase shoots back.**_

"_**I'll tell you, if you tell me." I say.**_

"_**Fine thought I doubt you'll believe me. I am on a mission to bring down an evil wizard. My parents fought against him. Last year they went to the river to fight him. They never returned. So there I bet you think I'm crazy now!" Chase says in one breath.**_

"_**Is the wizard name Dios?" I ask.**_

"_**Yes, how did you know? Are you a spy for him?" Chase accuses.**_

"_**No, I hate him as much as you do. He kidnapped my sister and now I'm going to rescue her." I say. I don't know why I trusted him but I did. I told him the whole story of what happened including the day my mom disappeared.**_

"_**So there's my story," I finish.**_

"_**Wow! So I guess we're both orphans." Chase says.**_

"_**Wait do you have powers?" I ask.**_

"_**Well yeah but I don't use them much. Using them attracts attention, not always good." Chase answers sadly.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I ask**_

"_**I don't like to talk about it but since you shared your story with me, I should tell you mine," chase starts. **_

"_**When I was 8 years old, I was walking home one day when the school bully stopped me. He started to push me around. I used my powers to stop him. It just stunned him, but he freaked out. My family and I began to be known as freaks. We had to move away and that's when things started to go wrong. My parents made plans to bring Dios down and well yeah you know the rest of the story," Chase finishes. **_

"_**That's so sad. But you do plans to use your powers when we take Dios down, don't you?" I ask quickly. I know very inconsiderate. **_

"_**Well of course, but what do you mean we**_**?" Chase asks.**

"**Well I figured since both of us have to go to Dios, then we might as well do it together. Besides I have a map of exactly where it is and you have powers while I have none. Together we make, well not the perfect team but a pretty good one," I say smiling.**

"**O.K. sounds good to me!" Chase says returning the smile.**

**The rest of the drive we sat in silence. The river is so nice and calm. Looking at it I can't believe that something so calm and beautiful, can be a path to a wizard so evil and I'm guessing not so calm.**

"**You ready?" Chase asks.**

"**Yep!" I say detaching the canoe from the boat trailer, "Let's get this ride started!"**

**Lucky for us we are going with the current. We both use one of the oars switching off which position we have. This makes it less tiring than if one of us did all the canoeing. It's been about an hour since we began on the river.**

"**You want to take a break?" Chase asks.**

"**Yeah, I have some beef jerky. Do you want some? You're not a vegetarian, are you?" I ask.**

"**Nope! Defiantly not. I'd love some," Chase says smiling.**

"**Kay, here you go," I say giving him some beef jerky.**

**Forty-Five minutes later we began canoeing again. We last until about midnight. Which is what time it is now. We pull over are canoe and found a little circle of trees that decide to sleep in. Lucky for me Chase is smart enough to bring a small tent.**

"**This place really is beautiful. You know the river and the stars. If this was different circumstances, I might actually like it here," I say to Chase.**

"**Yeah, I know what you mean," Chase answers.**

"**If we got out of this, do you want to go on an actual camping trip on a river? Well not this river but one just as nice. You know without the evil wizard and all," I ask nervously.**

"**Yes, when **we get out of here I'd love too!" Chase says happily.

"You are such an optimist!" I exclaim.

"And you're a pessimist. Now get some sleep!" Chase says jokily. 

"Goodnight," I answer.

"Goodnight," Chase says.

**Well there's the end of Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to get up. I'll try to put Chapter 4 up quicker. As always please review!!!**


End file.
